As Far As I Know, Nothing Is For Sure Right Now
by Conjuring Rain
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog is racing around Station Square, completely bored. He has nothing better to do since Eggman hasn't been doing anything diabolical lately. Sonic gets some lunch and eats at a park, but then Amy comes along. This time Sonic decides not to run, but he soon does due to Amy claiming that they are going on a date. He attempts to run, but Amy catches him. What now?


**As Far As I Know, Nothing Is For Sure Right Now**

Sonic the Hedgehog raced around Station Square, bored as heck. It has been several months and Eggman hasn't been up to any good lately. Sonic was starting to wish Eggman would do something! He guessed Eggman was taking a long break/vacation.

However, Sonic didn't like that.

He wanted some action!

He wanted some adventure!

There was absolutely nothing to do, but run. That's all he did lately. He just ran around places, traveled the whole world and whatnot.

Sonic finally stopped to get something to eat at a chili dog stand. He bought five of them and then sat down at a table in a peaceful, quiet park. He started to eat his chili dogs, leaning back in his chair.

He had to admit, it was a pretty nice day.

It was really unfortunate that he had to spend this nice day being incredibly bored.

"I wonder what Tails is up to…" Sonic muttered in between bites of his chili dog. "Probably doing what he does best."

Sonic finished his first chili dog and was about to grab one of the other ones, but then he heard a terrifying scream. He knew that scream and was about to bolt, but something stopped him.

"_**SONIC**_!"

Sonic sighed deeply, trying not to run.

It was none other than Amy Rose!

The cute pink hedgehog was rushing over to him, carrying a whole bunch of bags filled with clothes and accessories. Sonic could tell that she just got finished doing shopping. There was a very huge smile on her face as she raced towards him.

Sonic still didn't run.

He was bored. Maybe he could stay for a bit? Why not spend the day with her for a change? He rarely spent time with the girl anyway. Plus, Sonic had nothing better to do.

"How is my Sonic doing today?!" Amy exclaimed, finally reaching him. She tried to give him a smooch, but Sonic shoved a chili dog into her mouth, grinning widely in amusement.

"Hey, Amy!" Sonic greeted her. "I'm doing alright."

Amy frowned in disgust and spat out the chili dog, giving Sonic an annoyed look. "Why'd you do that?!"

"You looked hungry." Sonic joked.

"I just ate!" Amy huffed, dropping her bags and placing her hands on her hips, still looking annoyed.

Sonic chuckled and started eating his other chili dog. "Amy," He talked in between bites and chews. "What are you doing on a fine day like this?" He questioned.

"Well, if you gotta know, I was shopping!" Amy replied happily, her annoyed expression vanishing. "I got lots of new pretty dresses and shoes! I want to look my best for you, Sonic! I want to look my best for our first date!"

Sonic almost choked on his chili dog, but he managed to swallow it. He gave the pink hedgehog a look. "What? We aren't going on a date!" Sonic exclaimed, getting ready to run.

"Yes we are!"

"Whatever gave you that idea?!" Sonic hollered.

"Well, you didn't run away like you usually do!"

"I'm about to now actually…"

"Huh?! Why?!"

"Because I don't want to go on a date with you, that's why!"

"YOU ARE GOING ON A DATE WITH ME AND THAT IS FINAL!"

"No!"

Sonic stumbled out of his chair and was about to dash off, but Amy latched herself onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his body.

"Get off, Amy…" Sonic deadpanned.

"Nope! I'm not getting off until you marry me!" Amy shouted, smiling hugely, her eyes wide.

"Alright then!" Sonic stretched out his legs, getting ready to bolt off. "Brace yourself."

And then, without warning, Sonic took off at top speed, zipping past cars, buildings, pedestrians, and other obstacles.

Amy let out a startled squeal and held onto Sonic for dear life, her arms tightening around his neck and her legs tightening around his body. They were going so fast! The wind slapped against Amy's face like a wild tornado and her eyes began to water. She couldn't see anything; everything was a blur around her as they continued onwards.

"SONIC!" Amy screamed out.

Sonic didn't reply and went even faster, almost creating a sonic boom.

"SONIC!" Amy screamed again, her voice shaky and small. "I'm slipping! Please stop!"

Sonic could feel her grip slipping and he came to a complete stop.

Amy fell onto her rear from the sudden stop, feeling a bit dizzy. She looked around and realized they were no longer in Station Square anymore. Amy slowly got to her feet and fixed her messy quills.

"Wh-Where are we…?" Amy asked him.

Sonic turned to look at her. "We're on the other side of the world!"

"Eh…!?" Amy didn't see how that was possible.

Sonic approached her and gave her a grin. He was going to do something he would regret later.

He cupped the pink hedgehog's face in his hands and leaned forward, giving her a quick kiss on the corner of her mouth. Then he pulled away, laughing at the shocked expression on her face.

"You know, Amy," Sonic talked, turning away from her. "I'm not going to run away from you so much anymore."

"H-Huh…!?" Amy's cheeks turned red and she gave Sonic a dazed look. "What…?"

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Anyway, gotta run!" He took off quickly, leaving Amy there.

Amy stood there for a very long moment before realizing what just happened. "WHAT?!" She screamed, taking out her hammer even though Sonic wasn't there anymore. "SONIC! HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE ME HERE!?"

She was attracting unwanted attention with her screaming and people were giving her odd looks.

Amy suddenly calmed down and she blushed again, smiling a bit. _But he kissed me! Sonic actually kissed me! Ooooh! I have to tell Cream!_

**A few days later…**

Amy was sitting at Cream's house, having tea with Cream and Cheese. Amy had told them all about what happened that day, the day Sonic had given her a kiss out of the blue.

"So are you and Mr. Sonic a couple now, Amy?" Cream questioned in that soft voice of hers.

"Chao?" Cheese piped up curiously.

Amy started smiling dreamily, looking up at the ceiling and holding her cup of tea delicately. "I don't really know, Cream," She whispered dazedly, going off to la la land. "As far as I know, nothing is for sure right now…"


End file.
